Of Bikes And Bluenettes
by Roxius
Summary: Naoto offers to help repair Yosuke's bike, but Yosuke himself ends up with other plans, which leads to something more between them. Naoto X Yosuke. Please R & R! Features a flashforward in time to save me trouble.


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

A/N: No flaming please!!! Yeah...it's sorta 'iffy' on whether I like this or not. I dunno.

* * *

Naoto Shirogane was patrolling the eastern side of Inaba when she came across a peculiar site; a young man struggling to remove a trash can stuck over his head, with his bright-yellow bicycle lying on the ground nearby.

Naoto shook her head in disappointment. "Wow...what a loser..." she muttered with a small chuckle.

"Goddammit," cried the despairing voice from underneath the can, "Why the hell does this ALWAYS happen to me...?"

Naoto gasped. "Wait...it's Yosuke-kun?!!"

Yosuke gasped as well. "Ah! Naoto-kun, is that you?! Please! Help me out here!"

Rushing over to her friend, Naoto wrapped her arms around the trash can, and tore it off with a mighty pull. Letting out a breath of relief, Yosuke wiped the sweat from his brow and exclaimed, "Oh, man...thank you so much, Naoto-kun! I was afraid...I'd be stuck with that thing on me! Phew...good thing you were passing by, huh?"

Tossing the garbage can off to the side, Naoto nodded. "Yes, lucky you, lucky you...now, I must be off. I need to finish patrolling the area..."

"...Aren't you just going on a walk, though?"

"I SAID I'M PATROLLING!!!"

"Okay! Jeez...stingy..."

However, before Naoto had even begun to walk away, Yosuke cried out again. "OH SHIT!!!"

"...What is it THIS time?" Naoto asked, sighing.

Yosuke lifted up his bike, and it immediately fell to pieces on the floor. "My...my bike..." he whimpered pitifully, "It's...it's in shambles..."

Naoto immediately forgot all about her 'patrolling'. She always had a desire to help those in need, and Yosuke was definitely someone that was ALWAYS in need. "Oh, dear...wait, hold on, let me just see it for a moment..."

"...Huh?"

Naoto walked over to the clutter of metal, knelt down, and began inspecting the parts of the bike for short spurts of time. Yosuke watched in silence, wondering exactly what it was that the bluenette was planning to do.

After about a minute, Naoto stood back to her full height and said, "I can probably fix it,"

A wide grin broke out on Yosuke's face, and he exclaimed, "WHAT?! REALLY?!!"

Naoto nodded. "Yeah," she replied, "Just bring the parts back to my place...I'll put it together for you, free of charge!!"

"Aww yeah! You're the best, Naoto-kun!!!" Yosuke began to gather the parts, when he suddenly stopped, and asked, "Wait...why are you being so nice? What about 'patrolling'...?"

"Well...you seem to always be put down or get the short end of the stick one way or another all the time, so I suppose you deserve some reprieve once and a while...besides, I feel bad for you..." Naoto tried to explain, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Yosuke grinned mischeviously. "You have a crush on me, don't you?" he joked.

Naoto's entire face became beet red. "...J-J-JUST BRING THE PARTS OVER TO MY PLACE, YOU IDIOT!!!"

And with that, she spun around and stormed off, feeling terribly embarrassed by Yosuke's words...

--

--

--

Yosuke whistled a simple tune to himself as he sat in the garage at Naoto's house, waiting for the detective prince to finish 'preparing herself' before she started working. The bicycle parts laid in a pile on a table beside him, and, as he sat there, Yosuke suddenly began to have doubts.

'Wait a minute...how the hell does Naoto-kun know how to put a bike together? I mean, isn't she a detective? And, she's a girl! Well, a very manly girl...could I say that she's butch? Maybe...anyway, how can she be an expert in something that she most likely knows nothing about! I'm starting to regret even accepting her offer...'

Suddenly, the door swung wide open, and Naoto stepped into the garage. She had completely abandoned her earlier suit and cap, now wearing a simple light-blue shirt and jeans. She snatched up a wrench lying randomly on the floor, and made sure it was good enough for use. Seeing Naoto in this kind of attire, with the curve of her breasts visible, and seeing her being in this kind of situation...it made Yosuke feel a little tight in the crotch area.

'Damn...she's actually kinda hot...' Yosuke thought, taking a chance to stare at Naoto's ass as she bent down for a moment, 'I mean, she's always been sorta attractive...I guess...if you like that kinda thing...but now, when she's not trying to make herself look like a man...god, I'm thinking too much into this! I need to stay calm, and whatever I do, do NOT let her see what's going on in my pants!!'

"...Yosuke-kun?" Naoto asked.

Snapping out of his inner monologue, Yosuke gasped and cried, "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!!"

"Uh...I was gonna ask you to move so I can start working..." Naoto replied, a bit taken aback by Yosuke's sudden outburst.

Yosuke immediately remembered his reason for being here in the first place. "Oh...oh, yeah...s-sorry about that..."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Yosuke stood up, and walked past Naoto. As he did, however, he glanced down again, and caught sight (for about a second) of her butt crack from within her pants. Naoto was now humming to herself, although Yosuke didn't recognize the song.

Yosuke mentally slapped himself immediately afterwards. 'Gah! What the hell am I doing?! I'm not supposed to be getting off on this! I'm supposed to keep myself from getting off on it! Geez...why do I feel like this all of the sudden? It's so ridiculous...yet, I feel like as if I've felt this way all along. It's hard to describe, but...that's how it is, I guess. Why is it happening now, though? Ugh...do I really like Naoto? Yeah, I suppose I do...but what should I do about it?'

Turning his gaze back upon Naoto, Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck, his mind reeling on what he should do. Then...it came to him. It was risky, but he had nothing to lose, except possibly his testicles...but he was gonna do it.

"...Naoto-kun..."

"Yeah?"

"How about we...forget about the bike for a moment...?"

"...Eh?"

Then, allowing his hormones to take full control, Yosuke walked up to Naoto, placed his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her full on the lips. Naoto's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates, and she pushed Yosuke away in horror.

Wiping her mouth, Naoto screamed, "W...W...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!! YOU...YOU PERVERTED FREAK!!! I DIDN'T BRING YOU HERE TO MAKE OUT WITH ME!!!"

Yosuke flushed bright red, and stared down at the floor. "I'm...I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself...you're just...so cute, and..."

Naoto wasn't about to let it go, though. "YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS, OUT OF INSTINCT?!! MY GOD, YOSUKE, THAT'S NOT HOW I WAS EXPECTING TO BE REPAID FOR OFFERING TO FIX YOUR BIKE, IF THAT WAS YOUR REASON! THAT WAS JUST WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS..."

Taking a step forward, Yosuke swallowed his fear and exclaimed, "Yeah, but...YOU LIKED IT, DIDN'T YOU?!!"

Naoto was at a loss for words. "Umm...well...maybe a little..."

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

_A few months later..._

"...I really think we should tell them," Naoto said nervously, sitting up in bed.

Yosuke turned to face her. "What're you talking about?"

"I'm...I'm talking about THIS, you idiot!!" Naoto snapped, and she removed the covers, revealing a small bulge in her stomach.

"Oh...that...I was trying not to think about it, because then I freak out and lose control of my bowels, and we both know we don't want that..."

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!!" Naoto screamed furiously, tossing a pillow in his face, "YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL WHEN YOU DO THINGS, DAMMIT!!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THE CONDOMS?!!"

Yosuke pushed the pillow aside, and replied, "You've already said that several times before...and you used alot more curse words, and instead of a pillow, you were firing bullets at me..."

"WELL...IT IS YOUR FAULT, AND WE DEFINITELY SHOULD TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT IT!!! THEY'LL OBVIOUSLY KNOW SOMETHING IS UP WHEN I GET BIGGER!!!"

Sitting up as well, Yosuke wrapped an arm around Naoto and pulled her close, her bare breasts pressing up against his chest. "We'll worry about it...when the times comes...don't worry..." he whispered, and he kissed her softly on the forehead.

Naoto huffed. "You sure changed alot in only a few months..."

Yosuke chuckled, and replied, "Well, I had to...so I could keep up with you..."

Naoto sighed, shaking her head, and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep. Kissing her once more on the forehead, Yosuke soon followed her into a deep slumber...


End file.
